


Catchphrase

by Rospberry



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Random & Short, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rospberry/pseuds/Rospberry
Summary: Allan has a catchphrase and it's annoying.





	Catchphrase

**Author's Note:**

> Another old one lurking around on my 'puter. Just a wee random thing.

"Not being funny or anyfink but-"

Much slammed down potato he was peeling, the sound startling Allan and cutting him off. "Do you _have_ to say that all the time?"

Allan pouted. "It's me catchphrase," he said, as though that explained everything.

"Yes, well, I don't have a catchphrase."

"'Course you don't."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" The knife stabbed into the table beside the discarded vegetable.

"Don't take offence or nuffink, but you don't really need one, do you?"

"Why?"

"You're just a sidekick. Sidekicks don't need 'em."

Much was horrified. "I most certainly am not _just_ a sidekick."

"So, what's your weapon?"

"What's my-?"

"Your weapon. John's got 'is staff, Will's got 'is axe."

"Like my master, I carry a sword." 

"An' when Robin's not about, what do you do?"

"What do I do?"

"Yeah, what do you get up to?"

"I make this place habitable – as you well know – and prepare meals so when my master returns he can rest and…and…" Much stuttered to a halt.

He stared at Allan.

"I'm a sidekick."

Allan nodded. "Cheer up, mate. Could be worse. You could be the one that no one trusts."

"Fair point." Much brightened, picking up the knife and returned to peeling. "So, what was it you were saying?"

"I'm not being funny or anyfink…"


End file.
